


A Thousand and Twenty One Butterflies

by knightdun



Series: joshler one shots and requests [3]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Emotional, High School, Humor, M/M, Prom, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:46:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4760489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightdun/pseuds/knightdun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh and Tyler like each other a lot so they date. Tyler and Josh walk around a lot and hold hands, because they are dating and like each other a lot. Josh and Tyler like puzzles so they try one, as they walk down the hall, holding hands, because they are dating and like each other a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand and Twenty One Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> so this is for the joshler one shots but if you guys like it let me know. i'm going to post another chapter no matter what but even so if you want more than two chapters comment and lemme know!

Josh and Tyler strolled through the halls of their high school after hours. Nothing illegal, just a couple minutes after the official school day ended. The bright spring sun gave the school an amber tinted glow as it's light flooded through the windows. It made the dreary and hated halls of the building look like some heavenly gateway. It was a perfect temperature too. Not too hot, nor too cold. That weather where people where jeans and a tee shirt and are perfectly content. That's the ideal weather situation. For Josh at least. He knew Tyler liked it being a bit chillier, so they had their opinions but at the end of the day, spring suited Josh Dun just fine. 

Nothing special about the school really. Just like any old high school out of a movie. Dingy bathrooms, hectic halls, bitchy girls, you name a stereotype? They've got it. But Josh and Tyler made their own little world within it. The two were best friends for as long as they could remember, and boyfriends as of late. Their feelings apparently decided that playing video games and giving lame dude hugs wasn't enough. Not many people gave them too much shit about it thankfully. But as always, there were the select few. Josh's old neighbor Mark. Asshole. 

Tyler made sure nothing got to his red headed man candy. He had no intention of losing him now. Not this far. So he clung to his built arm and walked down the sunlight halls, feel Josh's pulse through a vein in his arm. Soothing really. 

The pair came to a boy standing in the hall with a sign. Further down the hall were various other things. Weird. But not the weirdest thing a high schooler could see. 

"WHO AM I?" Read the sign, being held by a smiling young kid. 

"Woah Josh this looks weird maybe its some stupid prank. Let's follow it down the hall." 

"Haha alright sounds good. So I dunno if you know this kid, but your name is Will right?" 

The sign holder perked up and gave a nod. "Yep. William. Will for short. That's me."

Josh smiled to the boy as Tyler nodded and pulled on his boyfriend's arm to the next sign. Will waved and remained standing with his sign and a pleasant little smile on his face. 

"I think Will is in my physics class but I don't know. Anyways, this one says 'WHO IS MARRIED TO 'Q' ' Huh." The shorter kid thought for a moment then had an a-ha moment, "In like first grade, remember when we all went to the wedding for Q and U! Aw that was a blast. We ate cake with a duck on it cause ducks quack. Time flies huh? Alright next one." 

Raising a brow as Tyler recalled the memory, Josh couldn't repress back a smile. "I remember that vaguely. But yeah that was a fun time. Easy there tiger, you're tugging at my arm. We'll get to the next one don't worry."

"I'm only tugging because you're not going fast enough" Tyler sassed back with a snicker as he and Josh stood in front of the next sign. 

"Stop light, Peace? The fuck?" questioned Tyler.

Shaking his head, Josh moved to point to the picture of the illuminated green light. "Go."- his finger moved to the peace sign hand photo- "Two."

"Go to." Tyler repeated softly, "Makes sense you're right babe. Wow I was dumb." 

Placing a kiss to his forehead with a chuckle Josh disagreed "Not always, but when you are it makes me love you no less."

"You're such a sap. I love you too." Tyler confirmed, moving to intertwine their fingers. 

They came to the end of the hall where there lay another sign with an arrow pointing into the doors of the gym. Tyler raised a brow to Josh and laughed softly. "Okay... This is getting weird." he remarked, looking to the streamers hanging from the doorframe of the gym. 

"Eh, I've seen weirder," Josh replied a bit softly, "But let's see what the hell that puzzle meant right?" Now with reversing roles, Josh pulled Tyler into the gymnasium. 

It was covered in signs and sticky notes everywhere. Like, everywhere. All sorts of colors fluttered in the fans that oscillated throughout the large area. It was like butterflies on flowers. The beauty in simplicity in the decorations acted as almost a hidden gem of the ever so dreary school. In the middle of it all there were for balloons that each had a letter. 

"P-R-O-M" Tyler ever so generously dictated each balloon. Then he went silent for a moment staring at them. 

Josh smiled and shuffled for something in his back pocket as he saw Tyler's what seemed to be awe filled expression. Though his smile quickly faded as he heard a muffled laugh. Looking up with dilated brown eyes, he saw Tyler struggling to hold in a laugh. 

"Will. Then U, Go to. Prom? This was a prom proposal? Hah this was so stupid those riddles were dumb and poor Will has to stand there waiting until the prom fiancé to be walks through. He was still there so they obviously hadn't yet. And these sticky notes? It looks like a fourth grader did it and just asked his mom for the ladder. Hoo- alright honey let's walk home this was a fun way to end my day." Tyler turned after receiving no response from Josh to see him holding his own sign. 

"WITH ↑" It read. The arrow pointing up to the now blank expression Josh. 

Tyler could hear his heart crack, and he was sure the rest of America could too it was so loud. 

"Oh my- Josh." He spoke meekly and took a small step forward, reaching out a hand. The sign holder eyed his lean hand and decided to place his sign in his palm. 

The once so spiteful irises that twinkled an crinkled when he smiled, were now lifeless and visibly broken. 

Managing a feint and cracked smile, Josh began to walk away. 

"Took me three hours to hang em up. Six hours to write memories on em. Glad you had a laugh." 

With that he walked quickly from the gym and back down the hall. Tyler went to follow after him, yet only saw the signs scattered on the floor and William. Physics William. Looking to him. 

"Josh,"

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the feelings based roughly on 
> 
> this video
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=6BtI4E0iIzU


End file.
